911
by SenselessReflections
Summary: 3 simple numbers, 3 worthless, loathsome digits were all they were to him. That is until they held the barrier between life and death for Ponyboy Curtis.


911

_911. 911. 911._ The 3 numbers I'd loathed so much spun around repetitively like a broken record in my head. I couldn't erase em from my mind even if I tried; they'd been permanently etched into the small confinement of eerie memories. Simply because they were the first three digits in the name of the street I grew up on. 911 Appleboro Drive. Boy, did it live up to its name. Those were the most consistently dialed numbers in this entire godforsaken town. The same godforsaken town that in my short 14 years I've never been away from. Funny how something I've despised my entire life is the only lifeline I have left to this world. That was the only thought I could process as the unrelenting blood gushed out of my torso.

You see, where I come from, the term "Love your neighbor as yourself" doesn't exist. Instead we have gang rivalries. _A_ gang rivalry's more like it though. The Greasers and the Socs. God, that's another thing I could go without hearin' the rest of my life. _Looks like I just might get my wish_, I thought miserably. I always knew there were ceaseless robberies, stabbings, and shoot-outs year-round here in Tulsa. Shoot, It seemed to me as if this town couldn't go one day without a dead body layin' around the streets or in a lake. People, innocent lives, being taken over some thoughtless gang fight not even worth remembering in the morning. _"They just happened to be there at the wrong place, wrong time. _Darry would always tell me. _That's why you have to start usin that head of yours more wisely out there! Now you've seen what happens to folks that don't." _His words lingered and sent chills up whatever part of my back I could still feel. God, I'd never fathomed that this could happen to me. That I'd never get out of Tulsa, Oklahoma. No, I was supposed to be one of the lucky ones, the ones who made it, the ones that did something important with their lives rather than senseless fighting. I was always told that no matter what happened, I'd be ok; as if I were invincible just because I made good grades and stayed out of trouble as I could. I laughed dryly to myself for ever being foolish enough to believe it.

My time was running out and I could feel it. The pain had dulled, slowly losing its sharp bite. I wasn't choking on my own blood anymore, and while I was relieved of that it scared me something awful cause I know what it meant. Christ, I can see the sleazy headlines boring into the eyes of sympathetic readers. "_Another body on Appleboro- 14 year old teen caught in shootout between gangs." _I'd just wanted them to stop. I begged and pleaded, but a greaser's life wasn't one to be spared. Nothing I could do now. I'll be joinin mom and dad up there soon, along with Johnny and Dallas. Golly, I've missed them so. For the last time, I reflected gloomily on my short life. I've never been anywhere but 911 Appleboro Drive, Tulsa, Oklahoma. Never got to see anything. My family. I would never receive one last goodbye. I never finished high school or even fell in love. I would never grow up. I could only plead my last prayer that my brothers wouldn't have the same fortune. Shoot, with me gone it's one less mouth to feed for Darry and one less tag-a-long kid brother for Soda. They'll be alright. I sure will miss em. I guess this is for the better, though. I love you guys.

My breathing hitched. Suddenly I couldn't even manage one more breath of air into my own lungs. It all stopped. I let go, allowing the frightening yet comforting black dots in my vision consume me. For the 1st time in my life, I'd wished for those 3 numbers. That I hadn't taken them for granted. I closed my eyes, relaxing to faint music and the sound of my own voice somewhere.

"_Nature's first green is gold…_

_her hardest hue to hold"_

I'm sorry Johnny.

A/N: Whoo! My first story Felt like it took forever and its only 700 words. I can't decide if I should continue this or not…I kind of want to, I have a few ideas. What do you think? Please, be my guest with the honor of my first review on fanfiction! Constructive Critism would be great. Thanks for reading!


End file.
